Hot under the Collar
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Remus drags Sirius to Christmas mas. Where not only does Sirius find another outfit that is pleasing to the eye on Remus. He also manages to define the word "Sin" within the walls of a church. Flouting Gods law, it's what Sirius does best. OneShot


All the better to sin, my son....

----

"Christmas Mas?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"Yes." Remus answered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but my parents wanted to go this year we missed last year." Sirius wasn't all for this idea, but he could manage.

"It's fine, I'll come." He said and Remus' face lit up.

"Really, you won't get bored?" He asked, Sirius smiled.

"No way, your talkin' to the guy who can space out a double potions." He said and Remus laughed.

"So you did." Remus said smiling. He plucked at Sirius unbuttoned school shirt. "We'll have to find you something to wear."

"What's wrong with this." Sirius asked disappointed and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, have you ever heard the term Formal attire? Remus asked looking through his closet.

"No." Sirius said looking very much annoyed at the fact that he could not go the way he was. Remus pulled a nice looking dark blue cotton shirt and a pair of black slacks out of his closet and threw them at Sirius.

"Here." He said, then he returned to his closet. When he came back up he had a black cloak and maroon tie in his hand, Sirius groaned.

"A tie?" He whined, and Remus nodded. That was all he could do at the moment since he had been distracted by Sirius' well toned top half, which was very exposed. He watched as Sirius' chest flexed at his discomfort at the thought of having to wear a tie and then loosen as Sirius gave in. Remus smiled softly. "Alright fine I'll wear it." He said snatching it out of Remus' hand.

"Thank you." Remus said. Then Sirius noticed that Remus wasn't getting all gussied up.

"What about you?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I'm part of the service this time, mum made me. So I have a set of clothes there." Sirius just growled a little, but Remus had always had good reason for things so he just shrugged.

They got to the church some minutes later. As they entered the Pastor caught sight of Remus and waved him over.

"Okay..." He said kissing him mum and dad. "I'll see you later." He pulled on Sirius' tie a little before he walked away, making Sirius shiver. He sat down with Mr. and Ms. Lupin and waited for the mas to begin and it was at least a hour before the saw Remus. When Sirius caught sight of Remus his stomach did a flip. Remus was in a priests uniform with a black cloak over it and his hair was oiled back nicely to the sides. When they locked eyes Remus blushed a little but kept his composer. Sirius couldn't understand it, it was sexier then the Hogwarts uniform. He would never have thought it was possible. Through the entire mas all Sirius could do was watch Remus walk here and there on the altar and parade around. Sirius' pants were getting uncomfortably tight, by the end and he was having trouble keeping himself still.

After Mas was through Sirius watched Remus walk into the back where he was probably changing. Sirius had no intention of that happening without him seeing Remus close up in that amazing outfit. Sirius quickly told the Lupin's he was going to go see Remus and ask the Pastor where the door was to the back. According to the Pastor there were seven rooms where the boys were able to change and that Remus would most likely be in the third one. Sirius made his way as fast as he could back into the hallway where the rooms were and to the third door, where he stopped and knocked.

"Come in." Came Remus' voice from behind the door. Sirius opened it, walked in and said. 

"Wow, and I thought the school uniform was sexy." Remus turned quickly not expecting it to be Sirius, but he recovered himself and replied.

"Yes, well I hope it still is cause you most likely will never see me in this outfit again." He removed the outer cloak and hung it on the rack. Sirius made a somewhat disappointed looked, but then smirked as his brain filled itself with what Sirius would say to be one of his better ideas.

"Then we should use this moment to our advantage..." He said walking over to Remus and dragging a finger down his friends chest. Remusslapped his hand away and scowled.

"Sirius, have you no decency. We're in a church of all the places in the world...." Remus said angrily. Sirius ignored this and slowly backed his friend into a wall and whispered in his.

"All the better to sin in my son." He finished this sentence by nibbling one Remus' earlobe. Remus whimpered in pleasurable defeat.

"N-no Sirius we...c-can't..." He said softly, his brain was slowly dribbling out his ear. Sirius ignored Remus plea to stop and went on messing with the boy's ear, whilst moving his hand down to Remus groin.

"Come on babe..." Sirius said, slowly unbuttoning Remus' trousers. "...plead." Sirius moved his hand down into Remus' trousers now to play with the boy through his boxers.

"Ohhh...mmmmm..." Was all Remus could mutter. Sirius however was not satisfied with this plea and began working Remus through the boy's boxers. After a few minutes of skilled digits of Sirius Black, Remus began to feel dizzy and was so hard it hurt. Shaking he opened his eyes (with difficulty) and pulled Sirius' lips to his own kissing him fiercely. When they finally brought apart Remus smiled, only to return to his writhing self with a jerk of Sirius' hand. Remus knew that unless he pleaded he wouldn't get his release.

"In the name of God Sirius Black, f-fuck me hard you dirty mutt." His words got caught slightly in the middle by a taunting jerk by Sirius, but he sustained enough composer to finish his plea for ecstasy.

"As you wish Father Moony." Sirius smirked and kissed Remus hard before pumping him to climax.


End file.
